Elevation
by VixenOnFire
Summary: Lemon Drizzle October author of the month for Jasper's Naughty Girls weekly prompt.  Welcome Doctor Cullen to the mile high club.  Rated M for mature content. AH O/S


**Elevation**

**Pairing:** Carlisle/Esme

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to these characters. Any likeness to another story is coincidental and not intended. Lemon, mature content.

**A/N:** Written for the Jasper's Naughty Girls Lemon Drizzle picture prompt October.

* * *

><p>Her hand brushes against my ass, forcing me to grip the overhead compartment. It's all I can do to keep from coming on the spot. For three days, I've thought of nothing but being back on this plane with the intoxicating stewardess named Esme. I just sat in my hotel room, envisioning her hands running over my smooth cock, melting me like butter.<p>

"Can I be of any assistance, Doctor Cullen?" she asks.

_Fuck yes, you can be of assistance._

"I can manage, thank you."

She steps back and my cock instantly twitches in protest. I don't dare turn around, afraid she will see what I'm desperately trying to hide. I keep my hands focused on the overhead compartment—just rooting through my bag for something I don't need—to keep myself from rubbing the growing desire between my thighs. Thank _God_ this is a private charter, and there's no one else to witness my struggle.

"As you wish," she replies, a slight trace of annoyance in her voice.  
><em><br>God she's sexy when she talks like that_. It makes me crave her even more. Having Esme assigned to my flight is the only thing that makes the constant travel worthwhile. It's just that, _Jesus fuck_, how am I going to cope with this arousal when she's so close? It's not like I can sneak off to the bathroom unnoticed.

I shut the compartment and scramble back into the seat before she can see me, wincing slightly as my hardness brushes against the stretched fabric of my pants.

I can't stop myself from doing it; it's automatic whenever I think of Esme. My eyes close, and I reach down to stroke myself through the thin layer of clothing. A soft moan leaves my lips, serenading me with the sound of my own satisfaction. I need to explore the urges I've been pushing aside since boarding the plane.

I picture Esme in her tight, cropped skirt, luscious thighs barely peeking out from under the blue ensemble. Next are her breasts, always so tempting and inviting. I see myself buried in her beauty, her walls crashing down around my member as she rides out her pleasure. All these things force my hand to move faster across my visible erection, kneading the flesh as if it were a lump of dough to be sculpted into a confectionary masterpiece.

My cock begs for release with each vision, throbbing for a taste of the stewardess. I stop caring about the sounds slipping from my mouth. I let them run freely with no though of consequence. It feels too good to stop now. All I want is to relieve this tension, to rid my body of the arousal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Esme gasps, breaking my concentration completely.

My eyes snap open and I come back to reality, all thoughts replaced by an overwhelming sense of embarrassment. I have no words to explain my actions. I can only stare at the blush in her cheeks. Green eyes survey me with a wary expression—something that shouts "Oh my God what is he doing?" But I can't avert my gaze from the scarlet spreading across her face.

_Fuck_, she's beautiful. Everything from the caramel hair that spills across her shoulders to the tightly nestled pair of breasts pushed up over her blouse just screams "Take me Carlisle!" And I want to take her. I need her wrapped around me so badly that I can't think of anything proper to say. All I can think about are those breasts, those lips, and that slender body of hers pressing against mine.

"I can leave you be, if you'd like," she says. For a moment, I see a glimpse of lust in her eyes, but I can't trust myself to make that assumption—not with my own libido in overdrive.

She turns to walk away. "No!" I shout, scrambling to get to my feet and failing miserably as my erection shrieks in complete agony. "_Please_…"

"Hmm, maybe you're in need of assistance after all."

A blank stare is all I can offer before she's leaning over me, straddling my lap like one might mount a horse. My mind spins in so many directions that nothing seems real; I can't believe she's on top of me, reaching into my pants in search of my swollen length.

Her lips crash into mine with a blinding force, propelling my fingers to dance through her hair, tugging on the caramel tresses as if they were mine to command. With every gentle pull, an urgent moan travels between our tongues, igniting spasms of pleasure between my thighs.

"God, you're so hard," she breathes into my mouth. "So hard for me…"

"Only for you…I need you, Esme."

And then I lose it—I'm tearing at her shirt, just needing to feel her tender breasts in my hands, my mouth. Her blouse comes loose and I bury myself between her supple mounds, my tongue darting over her peaked nipples, unable to get enough. She groans and tosses her head back in delight.

"I've wanted you for so long," she purrs.

Ravenous hands grip my shirt and tear away the first few buttons, then her tongue slithers a pattern down my chest. I drive my fingertips into the soft flesh of her thighs, working my way under her skirt. A gasp of pleasure escapes me as my fingers meet her wetness where to my surprise, no barrier prevents me from meeting my mark. Suddenly, my pants are at my ankles, and she's going down on me at 35,000 feet.

"Don't stop…_please_, don't stop," I moan. My hands slide into her hair once again, holding her between my thighs.

She devours my cock entirely, and I scream out in ecstasy as she begins sucking and fondling my fully erect shaft. Her lips feel like satin against my skin, making me want to come in her warm mouth like I have never come before.

"Fuck me, Doctor Cullen," she grunts. "_Now_."

The vibration of her voice runs through my length like a bolt of electricity. Immediately, I hoist her into my lap, position myself at her entrance, and slowly I glide my cock inside.  
><em><br>Oh, fuck me, she's tight…  
><em>  
>Gripping her ass firmly, I thrust upwards in quick, savage bursts. To hell with the pilots, they might even learn a thing or two if they care to investigate. All I want is to come inside of this woman, to have her use me to fulfill her carnal desires.<p>

"Right there…right there," she moans, exposing her ample, pink breasts.

I don't hesitate. My tongue instantly flicks across her breast, savoring the warm flesh—sucking, biting, and teasing her nipples.

"Come for me," she pants.

Tightening my hold on her succulent ass, I quicken the pace. Suddenly, her walls squeeze around my cock and I'm done for. The orgasm bursts from every part of me, exploding from my hard length like a bullet from a gun. My teeth clamp down on her neck to muffle the cries of ecstasy, but Esme doesn't hold back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

A wave of euphoria washes over me as her orgasm rushes to the surface; a tiny fluttering sensation at first, then flourishing into a pulsating throb that overtakes us both. Sticky, sweet fluid dribbles down her thighs—_dear God it feels good_—and Esme collapses against me, panting hard.

"Welcome to the mile high club, Doctor Cullen."

My lips curve upward. "I had no idea that was part of your job description."

"Well, I _am _your personal stewardess, and you never cared to ask exactly what that entailed," she answers, removing herself from my lap. I whimper slightly as cool air sweeps across my saturated cock. "Now seatbelt please…we'll be landing shortly."

Esme disappears down the aisle; a tight, beautiful ass shows just beneath the hem of her disheveled skirt. I can't stop staring as I slide my pants back on. I want her again already.

Lucky for me, I fly to Boston on Tuesday.


End file.
